Astral's Interactions with the Yugioh Zexal Cast
by A Cold War Historian
Summary: Our dear Astral being, Astral, wants to interact with the Yugioh Zexal Cast (additionally adding new observations on humans). From Goodies to Baddies, Astral's willingness and curiosity to interact with anyone from the cast, will surely lead to someone's downfall. AS OF 2015 - ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - My Hopeless Partner, YUMA

**~ Interactions with Astral ~**

Hello all!

This is my first fanfic for YGO Zexal so please be nice to me :) I love the series SO MUCH (and Astral's observations crack me up) so I thought I would write this for the heck of it.

In this fanfiction, Astral interacts (and observes the actions, also adding some of his amazing observations) with the many people from the Yugioh Zexal Cast (From the goodies to the badies) and soon, it will be YOUR decision as to who he will interact with next and the place of interaction.

_**Example: **__Yuma and Astral - In his bedroom - subject of conversation: Yuma's bad habits_

This is going to be guaranteed fun (and possibly torture) and hopefully, I can even do a truth or dare round! So get reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal :(

* * *

><p><strong> ~ Astral Interaction 1 ~<strong>

**Astral and his (sometimes completely hopeless) friend, Yuma Tsukamo**

**~ Yuma Tsukamo's Bad habits (and something about Tori)~**

_Yuma is sitting on his hammok while Astral is floating above him with his arms crossed._

_*Moment of silence*_

**Yuma - **So...

**Astral - **Hm?

**Yuma -** Why are we here again?

*astral sighs*

**Astral - **I have confronted you to discuss some notable actions that I have been observing from you these past months. I have told you this 5 minutes ago.

**Yuma -** OH! so that was what you were talking about!

*astral sighs exasperated*

**Yuma -** But it sounds BO~ORING! why now? We could do this tommorow or later ya know! We have people to duel!

**Astral - *ignoring him* **I have grown tired of your recent actions and I would like them to be stopped. So i am here to put my irritations to rest.

**Yuma -** *sigh* WHATEVER! So what d'ya wanna tell me?

**Astral - **Firstly, your way of eating.

**Yuma -** HUH?! What about me eating? It's just what we ALL have to do!...well...apart from you.

**Astral -** *getting slightly irritated* I have noticed that you ALWAYS speak with your mouth full of food and some fly out of your mouth. For some reason, everytime I see that, I feel DISGUSTED.

**Yuma - **Well, that's just how I eat! No biggie!

**Astral -** Yuma, I am serious. I feel horrid when you spit out your sources of replinishment.

**Yuma -** Well...uh...that's just how I eat! *_it's not like the way I eat is hurting anyone you jerk!*_

**Astral - **_*I can hear you through our thoughts remember?*_

**Yuma - **Uwaa! Astral!

**Astral - ***rubs his temple* _Observation number 14: My partner Yuma, eats like what they call, 'a pig'_. Let us get back on topic.

**Yuma - **Ugh! Astral you are NOT my mum! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm old enough now-

**Astral -** _that is debatable._

**Yuma - ***irritated* -to do what I want!

**Astral -** Then why do your family members, who are clearly older than you, eat perfectly normal?

**Yuma -** Because THAT'S THEM! IT'S NOT ME! HMMPH!

**Astral -** So they are more mature than you.

**Yuma -** Don't make me punch you, you blue flashlight!

**Astral -** I cannot be touched physically in case you noticed.

**Yuma -** ...One day.

**Astral - *fed up*** All I am asking of you, is to eat normally.

**Yuma -** hmmph...what's in it for me?

**Astral -** I will not tell your friend Tori of what you say during the night as you sleep.

**Yuma - ***FREEZE*...What do I...?

**Astral - **I wonder what she will be like when I tell her, "Tori, make me a sandwich" from Yuma, hmm?

**Yuma -** ughhhhaaaAAAA! F-FINE! I-I'll eat properly...

*Astral smiles satisfied*

**Astral -** Well that settles one thing. Now another thing.

**Yuma -** WHAT NOW~!

**Astral - **Your sleeping habits.

**Yuma - **What?! I sleep! you don't! you don't get anything about our kind!

**Astral -** I would rather sleep than listen to the noises that come out of your mouth while you sleep.

**Yuma - **Snoring?

**Astral -** I do not get this, 'snoring'.

**Yuma - **Well smarty pants, we usually make noises in our sleep.

**Astral -** But why?

**Yuma - **Uh I dunno! ask my grandma or something!

**Astral -** _I think even the numbers in his key can also hear their hopeless master snore._

**Astral -** And what about when you talk in your sleep? that is a more dire problem.

**Yuma -** ...Astral.

**Astral -** Yes?

**Yuma -** What do I say in my sleep?

**Astral - **most are about your hunger _(I should ask him what a 'riceball' is later on), _your schooling _(no wonder he has achieved nothing in terms of his education), _your usual saying is "I'm feeling the flow!" but your other ones had something to do with Tori since you seemed to mention her numerous times-

**Yuma -** Wait what?!

**~10 MINUTES LATER**

**Astral -** I have to say, if you really have affectionate feelings for Tori, swallow your pride and go tell her yourself to "make me a sandwich" and those other things...Yuma?

_*Yuma's body is sprawled onto the floor in shock and embaressment*_

_*Astral does another sight and closes his eyes in thought*_

**Astral -** Now recall: **Observation number 14: **My partner Yuma eats like "a pig", **Observation number 14 (a): **Some humans like Yuma, like to make strange noises during the night because "They can", **Observation number 14 (b): **Humans like Yuma, also speak of unrelated things as they sleep, even about their friends cooking abillities and ************, **Observation 14 (c): **After talking of crucial things (embarrasing things), humans tend to fall on their heads and start moaning "why, why me" while hurting themselves numerous times.

_*Astral sits atop the hammok while Yuma bangs his head on the ground repeatedly*_

**Astral - ***sigh* why has fate chosen me to be paired with this hopeless child?

**Yuma** - I AM NOT HOPELESS AND I'M SO NOT A CHI~LD!

**Astral -** Again, my partner says things that are quite debatable.

**Yuma - **SHUUUUUT UUPPPP!

* * *

><p>Okay, that's first chappie!<p>

Now, that we've finished torturing Yuma, who should Astral interact with NEXT?

**Remember: **

Astral and ? - location *in heartland city but not anywhere else - subject of conversation

Ok chao!

**Yuma -** I can't believe you made me do this...

**Astral - **I find this what you call a 'fanfiction' quite interesting indeed. I wonder who I shall talk with next.

**ME -** Remember Astral. It can be ANYONE from the cast. Your time with Yuma is JUST THE BEGINING.


	2. Chapter 2 - One of those Barians, MIZAR

Hello EVERYONE!

Tis I here, with another chapter of ~ Interactions with ASTRAL! ~

I have graciously read the reviews and I am pleased to say a loud and kind "THANKS SO MUU~CH 3" to these reviewers:

**ShadowSoundAppeal - **_**thanks very much for your request. Coming soon in future chapters :)**_

**The Little Black ROse - **_**Thanks loads!**_

**Utopianking -**_** thanks for the request (btw love the name). Coming soon in future chapters :)**_

**Durbe The Barian - **_**thanks for your request (Another Barian I can torture!) . Coming soon in future chapters:)**_

**Aothebluesamurai - **_**Yes, you can pick ANYONE from the cast, even dear Kite Tenjo :) **_

_**Breana - That was one I was waiting for! That is definitely coming to future chapters! TRUST ME! Thanks soo much! 3 **_

NOW!

We must press on!

I have chosen 1 from the list of reviews (the others will come in future chapters - PROMISE!)

_**But Firstly, lets see how our dear friend Astral is doing! Good morning Astral :)**_

**Astral - **Good morning to you Miss um...what is with your name?

**Me - **What's with my name?

**Astral - **Here it states you are some 'Princess' of 'Shadows'. Am I right to say that you are evil?

**Me - **NO! NO! It's just the name I made up for the site! But I am in NO way evil! (hehehe...)

**Astral - **Hmm...Your name is also accompanied with numbers from Yuma's number system...that's strange..

**Me - **that's just my birthdate.

**Astral - **What is a "Birthdate"?

**Me - **The day, month and year one record is when they were born. You also celebrate your birthday at that time!

**Astral - **Truly interesting. Observation Number 15: Humans have certain events they record down that indicate the "day, month and year" they were born. They also have a celebration to acknowledge that fact. I must remember that.

**Me - **Yeah sure...wait...if you're here, where's Yuma?

**Astral -** *sighs* Look below you "Princess".

_*Me looks below table and sees Yuma sleeping on the ground with a snot bubble while he snores*_

**Me - **So THAT was the noise I was hearing! GEEZ YUMA!

**Astral -** He was too busy dueling ALL NIGHT to care about his sleeping times. Honestly humans like him are "complex".

**Me - **Speaking of complex, Astral, you are going to interact with someone a lot more complex than Yuma himself.

**Astral -** I wonder who..

**Me -** Wait and see. I think you two will get along well.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Astral Interaction 2 ~<strong>

**Astral and (The Dragon Tamer - One of those Barians) Misael (or Mizar)**

**~ The Human World is CONFUSING, is it not? (and Mizar's denial)~**

_It is midafternoon on a warm day and Yuma is running along a path in town leading to a place Astral has no idea about._

**Astral - **Yuma. Where are we going exactly?

**Yuma -** Some place awesome! That's what! Maybe I can find someone to duel on the way there!

**Astral -** Which is where exactly?

**Yuma -** Oh, You'll see!

***grumble, grumble***

*Astral looks around catious*

**Yuma - **Huh? What is it Astral?

**Astral -** I heard a strange noise. Did you not hear it?

**Yuma - **What did it sound like?

**Astral -** It sounded like something strange. But it was close by. Almost like it was next to us.

**Yuma -** Huh? Oh! You mean my-

**Astral - ***still catious* Yuma, get your duel disk ready unless whatever it is, prepares to attack!

**Yuma - **...hehehe...Hahahahahahahaha! *Yuma holds his stomach*

**Astral -** YUMA! this is not the time to laugh! We have an enemy nearby!

**Yuma -** Hahahahaha! Astral you seriously think that noise was an enemy?!

**Astral -** Well, yes.

_*Yuma keeps laughing while Astral is still confused*_

**Yuma - **Astral you crack me up! Hahahahaha!

**Astral -** What do you mean "crack you up"? I do not understand you.

**Yuma -** It means you make me laugh SO~ BAD! hahaha! and that noise before was my stomach growling!

**Astral -** Why? Do you have something in your stomach preparing to attack us?

**SILENCE~**

_*Yuma then starts burst out laughing this time louder, Astral still confused*_

**Yuma -** No I don't! *pant pant* it just means that I'm hungry! No biggie!

**Astral -** Then the noise that came out from your digestive area makes sounds to indicate you are needing nourishment?

**Yuma - **...umm...Yeah! _Something like that I guess..._

**Astral -**How interesting._***closes his eyes and puts his hand on his chin* **__Observation 15: A human's digestive area makes strange noises indicating that the owner is needing nourishment. 'That explains all those noises during __**every**__ morning.'_

**Yuma - **Alright, we're almost there!

_*Yuma runs to a corner leading to a grassy park area. In the center, many young children are lining up in front of an ice-cream stand*_

**Yuma -** Yay! we're here! The ice-cream stand!

**Astral -** Ice-cream? what is that?

**Yuma -** Uh...It's a sweet and icy food that is SO~ YUMMY~! MMMM!

**Astral - **Hmm...

**Yuma -** oh no~!

**Astral -** What?

**Yuma - **There's a long cue! It's gonna take forever with all those kids!

**Astral **- Then just wait for your turn.

**Yuma - **But I don't wanna~

**Astral -** *SIGH*

*As Yuma is having an argument with a kid about pushing in line, Astral waits by a tree located near the area.

**Astral -** *SIGH* Yuma is going to have bruises again. Honestly, that boy knows NO patience.

*Yuma is now having a heated argument with the child's big bulky brother.*

*CRACK*

**Astral -** Huh? *looks up and gasps*

_*Above him sitting calmly on a branch, he saw one of those powerful and frightening Barian Emporers they nearly lost to.*_

**Misael** - Well, well, If it isn't the Astral Being that keeps interfeering with our plans.

**Astral -** Y-Your one of those Barians! Misael!

**Misael - **I am pleased that you remember who I am. You are Astral, as I recall?

**Astral - **_*Oh no, there is too many people around to let them evacuate. If there is going to be a duel here, many will...!*_

**Misael -** Hmmph, Don't get so tense. I'm only here because of Dumon. I was sent to come and retrieve Girag and Alito due to some problems they've caused and other issues.

*Misael sighs and clenches his temple, already irritated*

**Misael **- _Honestly, those two are completely hopeless, and Dumon even trusted them with a task like collecting the Numbers._

_*Astral is still catious and Misael notices it* _

**Misael - **Oh please, I have no time right now to duel your weak excuse for a dueling partner. Call this your "lucky day" as humans put it.

**Astral - ***catious* You are not here to duel us?

**Misael - **I suppose you are deaf, Astral being? Yes. I am not here to duel you. I recieved intel that Girag and Alito are going to show in this area soon. I am just waiting here for their sorry assess to show up.

_*Misael looks up at the surrounding park areas, buildings and the many people*_

**Misael -** This world might as well just burn away. It's just too confusing for my taste.

**Astral - **_He too thinks the world is confusing? Is he is not here to duel, then I guess I can speak with him..._I agree with you on that.

_*Misael looks at him confused as to why he is speaking with him in friendly terms*_

**Misael -** On this world burning? Huh, I thought you were on their side.

**Astral -** No. I mean this world's confusing attributes.

**Misael -** ...

**Astral - **For starters, humans make sounds from their digestive tracts to signal that they are hungry. That is just one of the observations I made about them.

**Misael - **Well, That is the way of these humans. They are all confusing and pathetic creatures. Us Barians will eventually take control of all of them.

**Astral -**_** *glares at Misael* **__Observation Number 15 (a): The Barians will always be the bloodthirsty and proud fools they are. _

*Astral turns to him*

**Astral - **If that is so, then why do **you **possess a human form?

**Misael -** Well, we aren't invisible to them like you, you fool. We must have a form that can blend in with their pathetic excuse for a species. _But with all their horrid limmits, I cannot fully release my Barian Power_.

**Astral -** ...I see.

**SILENCE~**

**Misael -** ...Do not get me wrong Astral Being. We are not going to be aquainted after this talk. I am still going to duel you one day and take those Numbers from you, additionally watching your duel partner writhe in pain and agony.

**Astral - **Well, we will do everything in our power to stop you.

**Misael -** _So overconfident about his dueling partner, I wonder_...Why?_*looks at him interested*_

**Astral -** What?

**Misael - **Why do you even pair yourself with a pathetic human like him? Why not someone that can actually succeed?

**Astral -** I am assuming you mean why I could not be paired with someone like Kite?

_*Misael looked away from him at the sound of his name*_

**Astral -** I do not know. I did not choose Yuma, rather fate did. I have not gotten all Number cards yet to learn the truth.

**Misael -** Huh.

**Astral - **Besides, this world despite it's confusing nature, is very interesting. I would like to add some observations of it before that time.

**Misael - **...This world is just outright confusing. You musn't worry yourself too much of it.

**Astral -** ...Would you like to discuss it? I'm interested on what your thoughts are.

**Misael - **...Heh, why not. At least it isn't those other idiots I work with. Better you than them.

**Astral -** Have you noticed that humans always look at a large lightbox that produces moving images across its glass surface?

**Misael - **Actually Yes, I have noticed that. Girag and Alito have one in their hideaway.

*sits up*

**Misael -** Alito has been telling me that Girag watches "shows" on that object.

**Astral - **Like the Sparrow?

**Misael -** What is that?

**Astral - **No, it is nothing.

**Misael -** Firstly, he tells me that humans watch these "shows" to amuse themselves of their boredom or to escape their pathetic reality. I believe Girag mentioned something about anime and cartoon...?

**Astral -** Interesting.

**Misael - **Not only that, but Girag watches a lot of what Alito describes as, "Girl Hentai" or whatever the hell that is.

**Astral - **_Hmm...didn't that Flip boy mention something about that to Yuma? Something about "nude females"...I must ask him later._

_***10 minutes later, Yuma has now advanced in a duel with the child's brother (YUMA - 3100 LP, JACK - 3000 LP) while Astral is quitely discussing with Misael on:**_

_**# human vechiles**_

_**Astral - **__They run on circular shapes called "wheels" I was told._

_**Misael - **__I believe they ran on some sort of energy source...what was it? Whatever, it doesn't matter. These human innovations alone are complicated._

_**Astral - **__ And they make noises exactly like Yuma's stomach._

_**# What the humans call "fashion"**_

_**Misael - **__They wear an assortment of clothing day to day, night to night and I just wonder why these humans cannot just wear one set of clothing. And what are with the colours? too bright for my taste._

_**Astral - **__I have never worn clothes before, but changing into different clothing day by day, night by night sounds extremely complex._

_**Misael - **__Their pathetic clothing can never match us Barians though. *smiles proudly* Our attire matches who we are! our long cloaks, the hoods that overshadow our faces, the colours that match our Barian world itself! that alone is the true colour of our magestic power! _

_**Astral - **__...I see. *Just like Dark Mist in many ways...*_

_**# and what happens in the "magical room".**_

**Astral** - I was told that when you disturb someone in that magical room, that person inside will turn into a rodent.

**Misael - ***chuckles lightly* Hah, now that is idiotic. Humans turning into rodents.

**Astral - **_so it was a joke then. That explains that. _

**Misael - **What is more idiotic is that humans here replenish themselves by putting objects in their mouths.

**Astral - **You mean food?

**Misael - **Quiet. Barians do not need to eat, but in these forms *points to his body* unfortunately we must suffer these meaningless things humans do as well. HONESTLY!

**Astral - **_He's as much clueless as I am...hmm._

**Misael - **Like Girag and Alito for example, they eat pizza from morn to night in this world. I have no idea how they can eat five in one go. Sounds absurd does it not?

**Astral -** _Isn't this "pizza" a dough-like source of nourishment for humans?_I assume their hunger levels are endless. I think humans call that a, "bottomless pit".

**Misael -** Indeed. Honestly, such fools they are *_and completely hopeless too.*_

_*Misael croses his legs and puts his hands behind his head, relaxing*_

**Astral - **Have you ever eaten anything?

*for a second, Misael looked shocked but quickly hides it away with a frown*

**Misael -** Do you HONESTLY think I would eat whatever those humans digest? That alone is absurd in every shape and form..._*Misael conceals something behind his coat*_

**Astral - **Hmm...What is that you are hiding by your side?

**Misael - ***irritated* Don't make me silence you with my drago-

*as Misael moves, the paperbag filled with pink frosted doughnuts fall to the grassy ground*

**Astral -** ...

**Misael -** ...

SILENCE~

**Misael - ** .YOU.

_*Misael jumps up from his branch*_

**Misael -** I JUST PURCHASED THOSE DOUGHNUTS FOR ALL OF MY EARTH MONEY!

SILENCE~

**Astral - **...So you do eat.

*Misael moans and puts his hands on his face and stays quiet for a while*

**Misael -** I HATE THIS BODY! HOW I HATE IT! UGGHH!

**Astral -** *closes his eyes and puts his hand on his chin in thought* **Observation number 15 (b) Even with their pride and arrogance, Barians cannot resist "doughnuts".**

*Misael points to Astral*

**Misael -** Tell anyone of this, Yuma Tsukamo DIES.

**Astral -** _He is definitely over-exhaggerating. These Barians..._

**Misael - **UNDERSTOOD?

**Astral - ***sighs and nods* I apologise.

**Misael - **I do not want to hear it. I am finished talking with you anyway.

_*Misael looks in the distance and sees a rushing Alito and Girag with their mouths open wide with drool, heading straight for the ice-cream stand*_

_**Girag -**__ I'm going to order the TRIPLE DECKER CHOCOLATE SPRINKLE SUPRISE!_

_**Alito - **__Well, I'm ordering the Mint Chocolate Chip aside with a smoothie! Remember we're sharing the money Girag!_

_**Girag - **__Yeah whatever!_

_*Misael stands up*_

**Misael - **Farewell, Astral. Good luck for to your partner. If the hopeless brat is worthy.

**Astral -** Farewell. And thank you for our chat.

**Misael -** We shall meet again. I will not hold back.

*Leaving Astral with a fierce glare, he vanishes into a portal. Immediately landing in front of a suprised Alito and Girag -

**Girag & Alito -** M-M-M-MIZAR?! What the-

- before forcing them into a Barian Portal*

**Astral -** Hm. These Barians claim they do not have any weaknesess, but it seems everyone, even them do. They do not like revealing them, I believe they call that "denial". Now, where is Yuma-

**Yuma -** I'm feeling the FLOW~! You're going down!

**Astral -** I should have known.

***ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER***

_*Yuma and Astral are slowly walking back to the house.*_

**Astral -** I knew you did not have any patience. Look at how you ended up in the end.

**Yuma - **It was SO~ unfair! It was because you didn't show up by my side during that duel!

**Astral -** Your oponent had level 4 and 5 monsters, as I recall. Clearly not that much of a challenge Yuma. This defeat is by far, the worst you have been dealt with. You are indeed hopeless.

**Yuma -** Oh QUIET YOU-YOU OWW!

_*clutches his groin*_

**Astral -** The brother of your oponent even injured your groin area with his foot. I have to say, that was quite the kick.

_*Yuma REALLY PISSED*_

**Yuma -** OH SHUUUT IT~!

**MEANWHILE IN BARIAN WORLD~**

**Girag -** This is not fair Mizar!

**Alito -** Yeah! Why did you have to bring us back here?!

*Misael sighs irritated*

**Misael -** I do not really care what you say right now. After your several mistakes and a few disturbing actions from you Girag-

**Girag -** What did I do?

**Misael -** Something about "girl nudity" or whatever. Duman watches everything if you did not know already.

**Girag -** Uhhhhh...

**Misael -** He has suspended you on this mission.

**Girag -** WHAT?!

**Misael -** As for you Alito.

*anxious, Alito looks slowly at Mizar*

**Alito -** Uh...what?

**Misael -** You still have your earth money do you not?

**Alito -** Um...yes.

*Mizar extends his hand*

**Misael -** Hand it over. *glare* NOW.

*Alito confused but not wanting to start a fight with Mizar, quickly hands over the bag of money and backs off*

**Misael - *smiles* **Thank you for your co-operation. Now I leave you at the hands of Dumon.

**Dumon -** *arms crossed and his foot tapping on the ground in an irritated manner* ALITO. GIRAG. We have certain matters we need to discuss.

**Alito & Girag **- We're SO screwed.

*Misael vanishes out of sight and into another portal*

**BACK ON EARTH - 9:30PM (Yuma's House)**

**Yuma - ***yawn* Time for bed!

**Astral -** _Time for me to suffer another night of noises. *sigh* woe is me._

**Yuma -** Hey Astral. I've been meaning to ask you this, but what were you during that duel, hours ago?

*Astral looks out the window*

**Astral -** Nothing that concerns you.

**Yuma -** Hmmph WHATEVER! I'm going to bed-YAAAOOWW!

*Astral looks at Yuma with a look of pity*

**Astral -** Does your groin area still hurt?

**Yuma -** Not just that! I have an icepack underneath my...um...

**Astral - **What?

*Yuma looks away*

**Yuma -** Uh...NEVERMIND! GOING TO SLEEP NOW! GOODNIGHT ASTRAL!

*Yuma quickly jumps but misess his Hammok and falls face down on the ground*

**Astral -** *sigh* That Barian Mizar was correct. You are hopeless.

**Yuma -** What was that?!

**Astral -** Nothing.

**Yuma -** Fine then JERK! I don't need to talk to you! TAKE THIS!

*Throws pillow at Astral*

**Astral -** Such a pointless move. I cannot be physically effected by anything remember?

**Yuma - **WHATEVER!

*jumps back on the Hammok*

**1 HOUR LATER...**

*As Yuma starts to snore, Astral sits on a box in the attic and thinks about his conversation with Misael*

**Astral - **_Though he seems proud and arrogant_, _he is indeed a dangerous foe, being able to wield a number over 100. That still confuses and worries me to an amount as I thought only 100 Number cards exsisted. But I did however learn that he too, is curious of this world and its attributes. He clearly hates his human form because he yearns for these "doughnuts"...Let's recall - __Observation Number 15 (a): __**The Barians will always be the bloodthirsty and proud fools they are**__ (who often over-exhagerate themselves), __Observation number 15 (b): __**Even with their pride and arrogance, Barians cannot resist "doughnuts" **__(additionally making moaning noises because their food fell on grass). Additional Observations: Barians like dark colours indicating their allegiance to evil, Human innovations such as the "lightbox" are confusing, and Mizael hairstyle can be considered "feminine". Hm, that is all for today. It is time for me to rest._

_*Floats over to a sleeping snoring Yuma*_

**Astral -** *sigh* Another night...

**Yuma -** *snore* Tori...make me a nice sandwich...*snore*

_*after faceplaming, Astral touches key and disappears*_

**MEANWHILE, ON A ROOFTOP OF A TALL BUILDING SOMEWHERE IN HEARTLAND CITY...**

***GOBBLE* *GOBBLE* *CRUNCH* *MUNCH***

**? - **Mmm! These human-made doughnuts are quite enjoyable, which is very hard to admit!

*Crunch! munch!*

**? - **Thanks to that earth money that fool Alito gave me, I was able to purchase two packets of these pink doughnuts! Wonderful!

*Munch!*

**? - **Although this world is completely pathetic, being the home to these weak, insufferable humans, with their confusing attributes and other crap -

*Munch!*

**? - **Their food such as these doughnuts, make up for its filth! Oh so good! And humans have the pleasure of eating these! I will eliminate all these humans to never again eat such gracious food!

*Gobble! Gobble! Munch!*

**? -** Hmm, I finished one packet! well, there is another! Now where is it-

_*Figure turns around to search for the other packet and suddenly sees another person not far from him, looking at the the doughnut- gobbler in disbelief and shock*_

SILENCE~

**? -** ...

**? -** ...

...

**? -** ...Aren't you...that Barian I fought in that forest clearing...?

**? -** ...Your that...boy wielding... the other Galaxy Eyes...

...

...

*AWKWARD SILENCE*

The two looked at each other for a long time. Before long, the other flew off quickly into the night wanting to rub his eyes of what he saw, and the other vanished in a Barian portal leaving his last packet of doughnuts on the roof. Both of them are still in shock after the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Me - <strong>And THAT'S IT FOR CHAPPIE 2! AND MY GOD THAT WAS A FREAKIN FUNNY ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yuma -** ...

**Astral -** ...

**Misael -** ...

**Kite - **...

**Orbital 7 **- m-master K-Kite! your turning green!

**Me - **Let him rest a bit. He's still shocked over what he saw.

**Misael - **... . . . .

**Me - **Try! but you can never beat me! NOW that you have seen what I am capable of, I wonder what other people can Astral interact with next?

**Astral -** ...Although I am happy of the observations I am making in this story, I am really anxious as to who I shall interact with next.

**Me - **Oh Astral. Don't be anxious! BE SCARED :)

* * *

><p>(Remember! person - place - topic)<p>

Thanks again for those amazing people who have sent me reviews and characters! The next one is coming SOON!

Till then! SAYONARA!

AND KEEP WATCHING YUGIOH ZEXAL!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lone Wolf, SHARK

Tis I again!

With a brand new chapter of Interactions with Astral!

Sorry this came a little later than expected but I had my little brother's christening to attend to and the fact that this chapter took so godarn long to plan and type!

so I'm sorry to keep all you guys waiting!

I again would like to thank all my AMAZING INCREDIBLE readers and those following and favouriting this fanfiction. It brings me so much damn happiness! thanks all of you guys 3 3

I would like to thank a reviewer ShadowSoundAppend for your inspiration for the last chapter!

**ShadowSoundAppend - **Oh NO! Don't die on me! (LOL) THANKS VERY MUCH for your request that helped form chapter 2! I am happy to do a Haruto one in the near future! JUST WAIT~!

I would also like to thank these people for their reviews on chapter 2:

** alex sarosi 341 - **Thanks for your review! Just read this chapter and there will be a suprise~! hehehehe...

**utopianking - **Thanks for your review! I actually made up the doughnut thing for Mizar on the spot! But it's his weakness NOW~!

** Anderson korng- **Thanks anderson for your review! I don't know what character but I'll definitely be doing one chapter set in the Barian World, in future chapters! Just Wait!

**SoulHikaru - **Thank you for your review! Just read the chapter because suprises await~!

**BlitZ45 -** Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter will be INTERESTING trust me! I was actually gonna do Dark Mist and him on chapter 2 but Mizar struck out to me as funny for that chap soo it is moved to chapter *!

**Whitewolf997 -** Thanks for the request review! Ray and Astral? I only read a bit of the manga so far but I'm happy to do one in the bathroom. I need to know what they need to talk about though...But certaintly coming in future chapters!

**Ryu-Ran 2200 -** Thanks for your most heartwarming review! I'm SOO happy you like my fanfic! Trust me, your request isn't the only one I've had on him and it's going to be in real soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Before we continue this chapter, let us have a word with our main character: Astral!<strong>

_**Astral - **__Good morning once again Ms PrincesOf Shadows91098. _

_**Me - **__Aw Astral! Just call me Princess! _

_**Astral - **__Alright. If that is what you want Ms Princess._

_**Me - **__Awwwww! He called me Princess! 3 *I hug myself tightly*_

_**Astral -**__ ...Um...do humans call what you are doing "fangirling"?_

_**Me - **__Yes you could say that :)_

_**Astral - **__Um *ahem* alright then. Human females nowadays..._

_**Me - **__*smiling* WHAT WAS THAT ASTRAL...?_

_**Astral - **__*scared* Uh it was nothing! Everything is alright._

_**Me - **__So, are you excited about todays chapter Astral?_

_**Astral - **__To be honest, I am quite nervous and excited of this new chapter..._

_**Me - **__OH? Rea~lly?_

_**Astral - **__Yes._

_**Me - **__Well. This chapter isn't going to be THAT bad! Just going to be bad for Yuma that's all. _

_**Astral -**__ Hm._

_**Me -**__ BTW, where's Yuma anyway?_

_**Astral - **__BTW? what is that?_

_**Me -**__ Oh! it's just a shorter version to the words, "By the way"!_

_**Astral - **__But why not just say "by the way" in its simpler form instead of saying this "btw"?_

_**Me - **__Because some humans don't like saying the full word and shorten it because of that fact Astral!_

_**Astral - **__An act of laziness I suppose?_

_**Me - Oh you meanie! **__It isn't laziness! (I think...), the word might be too long ya know! _

_**Astral - **__I still take that as "laziness"._

_**Me - **__*wanting to dismiss subject* Sooo Astral! where's Yuma?_

_**Astral - *chuckle* **__Look above you. May I add that I did NOT do the deed._

_**Me - **__HUH?! *looks up* OH._

_*Yuma is taped to the ceiling with duct tape around his mouth and he seems to be struggling to escape*_

_**Yuma - **__mmMMMM!MMMMMM! *let me GO SOMEONE!*_

_**Me - **__..._

_**Astral - **__I believe they call this act "retribution"._

_**Me - **__I guess the person you interact with today has something to do with this?_

_**Astral -**__ Well, not exactly, but the problem that arose during my interaction with him was connected with the reason as to why Yuma is in that state. _

_**Me - **__Uh huh...LET'S JUST READ THE CHAPTER AND SEE WHY~!_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Astral Interaction 3 ~<strong>

**Astral and (The Lone Wolf - the "Loner" with a cute sister ) Shark or Reginald Kastle**

**~ Curiosity and Serious Issues (Oh, and a reason you should do your Homework) ~**

**SUNDAY**

_It is 12:30PM in the morning (it's quite hot) and Yuma is rushing door to door asking for the location of a certain house. Meanwhile, Astral looks on at the boy scurrying about hoplessly..._

**Astral -** Yuma. I still do not know why you are running from another's residence to another in this heat.

**Yuma -** _*pant* *pant* _I'm _*pant* _just asking _*pant* _for directions to _*pant* _Shark's house!

**Astral - **_*suprised* _The residence of Shark? Why do you wish to go there?

**Yuma -** It's complicated!

**Astral - **You have peaked my interest.

**Yuma -** *sigh* Okay, I'll tell you. I'm tired anyway.

*Yuma finds a bench near a tree and sits down exhasted*

**Yuma - **Uh, you see, it all happened last Friday during that borig math class. You were still in the Key when it all happened...

* * *

><p><strong>Last FRIDAY at 3:15pm...<strong>

_**Yuma - **__*snore* Tori...make me a sandwich... *snore*_

_*yuma...yuma!...YUMA!*_

_*Yuma startled, sits up*_

_**Yuma - **__WAAA?!_

_**Mr Kei - **__I believe you have something to say to Ms Meadows?_

_*Yuma looks at Tori already guilty while she glares at him*_

_**Tori - **__We're going to have a NICE talk after class Yuma._

_**Yuma - **__*very scared* S-Sure Tori..._

_*the class laughs and Bronk laughs loudly since he secretly filmed Yuma's sleeping and his sleep talk*_

_**Mr Kei - **__Alright, Alright everyone! calm down. Now, before Mr Tsukamo fell asleep, can someone remind us of what is going to happen this coming Monday?_

_*Caswell raises his hand*_

_**Mr Kei - **__Yes Caswell?_

_**Caswell - **__*proudly* It is the Mathematics test on our current chapter 'Algebra'!_

_*someone says nerd*_

_**Caswell - **__*mad* who was that?!_

_*Tori points to Yuma*_

_**Mr Kei - **__ *sigh* Alright. Did you get that Yuma?_

_**Yuma -**__ Yeah, yeah...wait WHAT?!_

_**Tori - **__*facepalms* We're going to have a maths exam on Monday. GOSH Yuma! do you ever listen to important details?!_

_**Yuma - **__Umm...sometimes?_

_*Tori looks away at Yuma annoyed*_

_**Mr Kei - **__Now, I want every single student - Even YOU Yuma - _

_**Yuma -**__ *looks up* HUH?_

_**Mr Kei - **__To STUDY the Homework questions in your textbooks! I also would like un-finished homework to be completed Before Monday's class! Unfinished work will result in DETENTION but in Mr Yuma Tsukamo's case..._

_**Yuma - **__What?!_

_**Mr Kei - The WHOLE next **__weekend detention, finishing it off._

_**Yuma - **__...*in shock*_

_*Mr Kei walks over to Yuma's desk*_

_**Mr Kei - **__Your current grades for Math are not going well Yuma. So I would appreciate it if you actually finished your work in class, completed your homework and took down notes during class. Now that I mention notes, at yesterday's class, I put notes on the board of all the homework questions for the Monday class. Raise your hand if you took them down._

_***Everyone truthfully raises their hands...APART FROM YUMA***_

_**Yuma - **__*nervous laugh*_

_**Mr Kei - **__*sigh* Yuma..._

_**Yuma - **__umm...I promise I'll study and do my best for the test Mr Kei! *nervous laugh*_

_**Mr Kei - **__*looks at him strictly* I hope you keep your word. At least let me see a grade ABOVE 21%. Understood?_

_**Yuma - **__S-Sure Sir!..._

_**Mr Kei - **__*smiles satisfied* Good. _

_*RING RING RING!*_

_**Mr Kei -**__ That is the end of class everyone! Now remember to study and do your homework for the big test on Monday! _

_*As Yuma leaves his seat to rush for the door, Tori grabs his shirt tightly and looks at Yuma dead in the eye*_

_**Tori - **__*smiles* I believe I told you that we'd have a talk we Yuma._

_**Yuma - **__...please don't hurt me..._

_*5 MINUTES LATER*_

_**Bronk -**__ Hiya Yuma! Uh...what happened to your face?_

_**Yuma - **__DON'T MENTION THAT!_

_**Bronk - **__Okay...But are you alri-_

_*Yuma glares at Bronk*_

_**Bronk -**__ Uh Yeah. Keepin' my mouth shut._

_**Yuma - **__*sigh* I can't believe it! Now I got this BIG test on Monaday! If I don't study or do SOMETHING, I'm gonna spend all my weekend in a classroom with WORK! UUGGHHH! *puts his hands on his face and starts moaning like a baby*_

_**Bronk -**__ Well Yuma, at least you'll get to ACTUALLY study for a test for once! I mean your other tests-_

_**Yuma **__- I SO passsed them!_

_**Bronk **__- Yeaahh...does below 20% count as passin'?_

_**Yuma -**__ 20's a pass right? RIGHT?_

_**Bronk -**__ ...No. That's a fail..._

_**Yuma -**__ ...*in shock*_

_**Bronk - **__Um...HEY! I got a idea! You should organise a study session with someone like Caswell's doin'. Maybe it might help ya!_

_**Yuma -**__ And waste my dueling time? PUH-LEASE! I can pass the test MY way! Later!_

_*Yuma runs off*_

_**Bronk - **__Yuma! *sigh* the poor guy..._

_*On a hilltop bench somewhere*_

_**Yuma - **__*kicks a stone* Homework shmomwork, I rather be dueling than spend my weekend doing boring stuff! _

_**? - **__You really wanna fail that test so bad?_

_*YUMA GASPS*_

_**Yuma -**__ R...Rio!_

_**Rio - **__Hey there Mr Hopeless! *smiles*_

_**Yuma -**__ HUH?! Im NOT HOPLESS!_

_**Rio - **__hahahaha! just kidding Yuma *flicks her hair* but now that i think of it...you are kinda hopeless._

_*Yuma groans*_

_*Rio sits on the bench beside Yuma*_

_**Rio -** Nice view huh?_

_**Yuma -** I guess...wait, what are you doing here? Where's Shark?_

_**Rio - **__Somewhere. I dunno. He's always running off without me. Some brother._

_**Yuma - **__Um...I think he's scared of you._

_**Rio - **__Nah, he's just chicken because he doesn't want everyone to know I'm his sister. _

_**Yuma - **__Shark? Chicken? That's new. _

_**Rio -**__ *chuckle* Believe me. Apart from me, he's scared of OTHER things as well._

_**Yuma - **__Really? like what?_

_**? -**__ RIO._

_*Rio and Yuma turn around and see the blazing figure of Shark right behind them*_

_**Yuma -**__ ..._

_**Rio -**__ Oh hey Reginald! Didn't see you there._

_**Yuma - **__Um..Hey Shark...*nervously smiling*_

_*Shark turns to Rio, glaring*_

_**Shark - **__What did I tell you about "those things"._

_**Rio - **__Oh! about the things you're scar-_

_**Shark - **__Why are you here Rio?_

_**Rio - **__Oh, were you worried about me Reginald? *innocently*_

_**Shark - **__What do you thi- *stops* _

_**Yuma - **__Wow. Shark were you really worried about Rio?_

_**Shark - **__*looks away* We're going home Rio. *he grabs her hand*_

_*Rio shakes Shark's hand off her arm*_

_**Rio - **__Wait Reginald. May I speak to you in private please?_

_**Shark - **__*irritated* Why not when we get back?_

_**Rio - **__I need to speak with Yuma afterwards._

_*Rio stares at Shark seriously*_

_**Shark - **__Tch, Whatever. Just hurry it up._

_*Rio turns to Yuma*_

_**Rio - **__Spare us a few minutes Yuma?_

_**Yuma -**__ Yeah sure..._

_*Shark and Rio walk behind a tree*_

_The conversation took about 10 minutes. Yuma was sure he heard irritated shouting. After the last 5 minutes, Yuma was sure he heard Rio said something about...onions?...Yuma heard Shark stiffen and quietly, he nodded his head in what seemed like defeat. Rio smiled and walked over to Yuma with Shark following behind her looking down to the ground_

_**Rio - **__*still smiling* It's been decided._

_**Yuma - **__*confused* Uh...what?_

_**Rio - **__You are coming over to OUR HOUSE for a study session._

_..._

_*Yuma froze with his mouth gaping open*_

_**Shark -**__ I heard you had some math test on Monday, but I got things to do this weekend-_

_**Rio - **__Reginald. Remember our DEAL. *puts her hand on his shoulder*_

_**Shark - **__Tch. But I'm gonna spare that Sunday and...*defeated sigh*...help...you._

_**Rio - **__There! it wasn't that hard, huh Reginald? _

_**Shark - **__ *angry muttering*_

_**Yuma -**__ ...Wait...WHY AT YOUR PLACE?! AND WHY WITH SHARK?!_

_**Shark - **__*pissed off* It's not like I WANT you to come! _

_**Rio - *ignoring Shark* **__You might not know it, but Reginald here, is a genius. I see him study even if he doesn't like to admit it. He gets high grades in his tests. I'm pretty good myself of course. I personally love math._

_**Yuma - **__Really?!_

_**Shark - **__Hmph..._

_**Rio - **__No one ever visits our house so I thought It'd be a great oportunity to have you visit and study with him. _

_*Rio comes closer to Yuma and whispers in his ear*_

_**Rio - **__I even think he wants someone to visit. He IS capable of getiing lonely at times..._

_**Shark -**__ *suspicious* What was that Rio?_

_**Rio - **__No~thing Reginald! Now Yuma! Do you accept?_

_**Yuma - **__Umm...Oh what should I do? 'To Shark's house and studying with SHARK! I mean...it sounds so...'_

_**Rio - **__Yuma! what's it gonna be?_

_**Yuma -**__ ...UM...Guess I have no choice...Okay! _

_**Rio - **__GREAT!_

_**Shark - **__*moan*_

_**Yuma -**__ But you're going to be there right Rio? I don't wanna be alone with him..._

_**Rio -**__ Of course! Leaving Reginald and you alone would cause something bad to happen! _

_**Shark -**__ Whatever. *glares at Yuma* Just don't get in my way._

_**Rio - **__Here's our address. *hands Yuma the paper with address* Hope to see you there!_

_*Turns to Shark*_

_**Rio - **__Stop being so tense Reginald. It's just for a few hours. _

_**Shark - **__*muttering angrily*_

_**Rio - **__Whatever. Bye Yuma! _

_**Yuma - **__Yeah, Bye Rio! Bye Shark!_

_**Shark - **__..._

_**Rio - **__Oh right! Astral can join us if he wants!_

_*Rio and Shark get on the motorcycle and vroom off*_

_*Yuma walks home, already it's nearing 4:15*_

_**Yuma - **__WAA~! Kari and Grandma are gonna KILL me!_

_*Yuma looks at the piece of paper with the address*_

_**Yuma -**__ I gotta be careful not to lose this! Or I'm screwed on Sunday! Alright! _

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

**Yuma - **Obviously Grandma and Kari hit me when I tried to sneak past them. hehehe...

_*Astral floats above him eyes closed and hand on his chin*_

**Astral - **So allow me to summarise. Due to your low intellect and thinking ability, you have failed many of your school examinations and now you have to make up for these hopeless failures in this next exam you call "mathematics" which will be held on a "Monday". Now, you have been invited to the residence of Shark to study and further improve your intellect alongside him and his sister Rio.

**Yuma -** Yep! Wait...I SO do have the ability to think!...well _*scratches his head and looks the other way*_ sometimes...

**Astral - *clenches temple* **Atruly hopeless CHILD.

**Yuma - ***irritated* HE~Y! Can you stop calling me that?! I'm not all hopeless...AND DEFINITELY NOT A CHILD!

**Astral -** That's debatable.

**Yuma -** What?!

**Astral - ***ignoring Yuma* Do you not recall that Rio gave you a paper that contained this "address" to their place of residence?

**Yuma -** Oh right about that...hehehehe...You see...

**Astral - **You have lost it.

_*Yuma turns angrily to Astral*_

**Yuma - **Did NOT! I just...forgot to bring it...

**Astral - **And I assume that because of your forgetfulness, you are scrambling like a rodent, house to house asking for directions?

**Yuma -** Uh...I guess...WAIT A MINUTE! What d'ya mean 'like a rodent'?!

_*Astral was about to ask "what next" when he saw something that caught his eye*_

**Astral -** Yuma...what is that in your pocket?

**Yuma -** Huh? In my-

_*Yuma looks in his pocket and suprisingly sees the paper*_

**Yuma -** ...Uh...OH YEAH! I forgot that I put this in my pocket when I left the house!

**Astral -** ...

**Yuma -** WHAT?!

**Astral - ***exhasperated sigh* _**Observation Number 16 - My partner Yuma, cannot use what humans call, a "brain" to remember certain things - Observation Number 16 (a) My partner Yuma cannot also use what humans call "eyes" to see where certain things are.**_That means we have wasted approximately 30 minutes, of our time.

**Yuma - ***_trying hard to ignore Astral* _Okay! _*looks at paper* _Umm...I think I know where this is! Let's go Astral!

_*Yuma follows a path leading to a nearby forest*_

**Astral -** Let us hope you can actually read the directions.

* * *

><p><strong>10 MINUTES <strong>_**(ALMOST GETTING LOST IN A RANDOM FOREST) **_**LATER...**

**Astral -** _**Observation Number 16 (b), Humans like Yuma, cannot read simple instructions or in this case, addresess correctly.**_

**Yuma - **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ASTRAL DO SOMETHING!

_*Yuma is running from a raccoon that was chasing him in the forest*_

**Astral - *sigh* **

_**SOME POINTLESS RUNNING LATER - OUTSIDE THE FOREST...**_

**Yuma - ***ignoring* AH I GET IT NOW! It was number 24 - Waterway Street! so it wasn't Walteray Street afterall!

**Astral -** ...Yuma.

**Yuma -** Yes Astral?

**Astral -** Have you ever considered the possibility of you becoming blind?

**Yuma - **Wha~?! why would you think that?

**Astral -** *ignores* Did you apologise to that creature earlier?

**Yuma -** That raccoon? For your information jerk, animals like him don't talk our language!

**Astral - **So it is called a "raccoon"? peculiar...

**Yuma - **Ugh! Whatever_...*looks at paper - THE RIGHT WAY ROUND* _It's that path on the hill over there!

**Astral -** Are you sure?

**Yuma -** DUH! Yes I'm sure! TRUST ME!

**Astral -** ...

_*Yuma and Astral walk up the hill and finally, they see a large house.*_

**Yuma - **I think we're here!

**Mailbox - "KASTLE RESIDENCE"**

**Yuma - **This is it! *looks at the house closely* WOAAHH!

_*Astral observes the house*_

**Astral -** Impressive. I must say, Shark's residence is quite "hip" as you call it.*

**Yuma -** *excited* Let's go inside!

**Astral - **Hmm...so this is what you call a "parkway".

_*Yuma runs to the house and knocks loudly on the navy blue door*_

**Astral -** Do not you think that was too lou-

_*Yuma and Astral immediatly heard angered yells coming from within the house*_

_"OY! GET IT RIO! - I'm BUSY!"_

_"You know WHAT?! YOU GET IT THIS TIME, YOU LAZY MORON!"_

_"You can't make me!"_

_*kick!*_

_"FINE!"_

_*Astral and Yuma look back at each other and at the door*_

_*Door opens*_

**Shark - **WHO THE HEL-...*shock* Oh.

**Yuma -** ...Um...Hey Shark.

**Shark -** ...Uh...Did..did you hear...

**Yuma - **...yep.

**Shark -** ...him as well? *refering to Astral*

**Astral -** *nods*

**Shark -** ...

***SHARK SLAMS THE DOOR***

_"NEXT TIME YOU'RE GETTING THE DOOR!"_

_"WHY?!"_

**Rio -** *from inside* Is it Yuma!? Well, don't be mean and let the guys in! remember Friday, Reginald?!

**Shark - **DON'T REMIND ME!

_*Shark slowly opens the door* _Get in *glare* and don't you think about touch anything.

**Yuma -** *nervous* Okay...

*Door close*

**Shark - **This way.

**Yuma - **Okay...

**Astral - **You just repeated yourself.

**Yuma -** *quietly* shut it Astral.

_*they walk through a white hallway and at the end, they arrive in the living room where Rio is sitting on a black sofa reading a georgraphic magazine on "Marine Wildlife"*_

**Rio -** _*smiles* _You guys came a little later than expected.

**Astral -** 1 Hour and 30 minutes late to be exact.

**Yuma -** Shut up.

**Rio -** What was the hold up?

**Astral -** This child here cannot read simple instructions, which caused us to go in the wrong direction.

**Yuma -** *ignoring Astral* I just got a little lost.

**Shark - **Your hopeless Yuma.

_*Shark is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed*_

**Yuma - **Oh don't start sounding like ASTRAL!

_*Shark then looks behind Yuma*_

**Shark - **Hey Astral.

**Astral - ***nods head* Shark.

**Yuma -** Wait...WHAT?! How-how can you see-?!

**Astral - **After that duel we commenced with Dr Faker-

**Shark - **I can see Astral now.

**Yuma -** WHAAAA!? Really?!

_*Rio pouts*_

**Rio -** No fair Reginald! Why didn't you tell ME that?

**Shark - ***cooly puts his hands behind his head* Duh, Because it's my buisness.

_*Rio harshly throws a pillow at Shark's face*_

**Shark -** Ugghr...What was that for?!

**Rio -** *serious* Your buisness should also apply to me. I'M YOUR SISTER!

**Shark -** There's a thing called, "PRIVACY". You have YOURS!

**Rio - **Oh Shark :) I know a lot of things about you that can make you run out of this house RIGHT NOW.

_*Shark stiffens and then swears under his breath*_

**Rio - **Hm. You thirsty Yuma?

_*Yuma had secretly pulled out a photo memory book*_

**Rio -** ...Yuma.

**Yuma -** Yeah?

**Rio -** um...where did you get that book from...?

**Yuma - **Oh! right in that cupboard.

*The cupboard has a sign with a skull on it "touch this, you die"*

**Yuma - **Hahaha! Hey Shark, you look SO FUNNY

IN A PINK BEANIE! hahahaha...hehehehe...he..

_*everyone is staring at Yuma in disbelief*_

**Shark -** ...

**Rio -** ...Oh dear.

**Astral - **...Yuma. That does not belong to you.

**Yuma - **...

_Before: Shark - DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ANYTHING._

**Yuma- **...OH CRAP.

_*Rio stood up slowly from her chair and slowly walked forward to Shark who just stood there with his hands clenched and_

_giving Yuma "THE STARE OF DEATH"._

**Rio - **Yuma. I. Need. You. To. Run.

**Astral - **Yuma...His stare is very UNSETTLING...

_*Yuma throws the book and runs to the upstairs*_

**Astral -** YUMA!

**Shark - **YOU'RE DEAD

YUUUUMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>~ later ~<strong>

**Rio - **There! That was resolved quickly wasn't it?

_*A bruised to the head Yuma, shook while slurping down his Cola*_

**Rio -** hehehe...Oy Reginald, cut it OUT!

*Shark was still giving Yuma the Death Stare*

**Astral -** **Observation Number 16 (b), Some humans like Yuma does not listen to the SIMPLEST of instructions.**

~ TENSE ATMOSPHERE ~

**Rio -** ...So Yuma!

**Yuma -** *startled* Huh?

**Rio -** You ready for the study session?

**Yuma - **Uh...*stares at Shark who's still staring angrily at him*

**Rio - ***irritated* Reginald. I said CUT IT OUT!

**Shark -** *pissed off muttering*

**Rio -** *sigh* You got your stuff right Yuma?

**Yuma - **Uh Yeah. It's in my bag-

_*bag is gone from Yuma's back*_

**Rio -** ...Reginald. Hand it over

**Shark -** Swear to me that you'll never tell ANYONE what you saw in that godamn book. GOT IT?!

**Yuma -** G-Got it!

**Rio - ***Exhasperated sigh*

_*Shark throws bag at Yuma but Yuma being the guy he is, misess and falls off the chair lands face down on the ground with the Cola spilling on his hair*_

**Rio - **...REGINALD.

**Shark - **What?! the guy couldn't even catch!

**Astral - **Yuma...?

**Yuma - *talking when unconsious*** _Oh loo~k! It's Tori and my sandwich!_

**Shark & Rio -** ...

**Astral - ***sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>~ ANOTHER LATER ~<strong>

**Astral -** How did it get to this?

**Rio - **MY GOD REGINALD! YES! HE'S GOING TO GIVE BACK YOUR DAMN TOWEL!

**Shark - **IT'S MY TOWEL! WHY NOT GIVE HIM ONE OF YOURS?!

**Rio -** huh! because I'm a girl! and besides they're MY towels!

**Shark -** But he has MY towel!

**Rio -** Hmm...Oh look what I have here!

_*Rio shows Shark a spray bottle with a strange liquid inside it and immediatly-_

**Shark - ***quickly* Let's get this damn session over with.

**Rio -** *smiles*

**Yuma - **Um sure..._WTF is going on..._

**Astral -**_I wonder what is in that bottle Rio has in her possession..._

**Shark -** So what's your test based on?

**Yuma -** Uh..*scratches his head* Al..begra or something...

**Shark & Rio & Astral - **You mean "algebra"?

**Yuma - **Alge-WHATEVER! I dunno how to do it!

**Shark - **Are You KIDDING me?! It's godamn easy...

**Astral - **I believe I have heard of that mathematic term before. Algrebraic Methods I assume?

**Shark - **You got it.

**Yuma -** Oh stop being a smarty-pants Astral!

**Rio - ***giggles* well at least you've got yourself an actual smart partner, Yuma!

**Yuma - **Hey! I can be smart too!

**Astral - **You have MUCH to learn.

**Shark - **Heh, I gotta agree with you on that.

**Yuma -** Are you guys teaming up on me or something?! Hey Rio, are you seeing this?! they're teaming up on ME!

**Rio -** _Wow. It's rare enough for Reginald to talk nicely but he actually agreed with someone. Well, not someone of this world but who cares._

**Shark - **Alright. Chap 3 right? answer that first question.

QUESTION 1 - What is the value of 5a + 2b when a = 2 and b = 6?

**Yuma - **Uh...um...

**Shark - **_This is SO basic-_

**Yuma -** *slowly* I dunno how to work this out...

...

...

**Shark & Rio & Astral -** ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!

**Yuma - **WHAT?!

**Shark - **You've got to be kidding me..._What's he been doing in all his clasess?!_

**Astral - **_Sleeping._

**Shark - ** _My God._

**Rio - **Yuma, just look at the question and read it through.

**Astral - **I cannot believe that you do not have the ability to solve such a question.

**Yuma -** *irritated* Well why don't YOU solve it you damn flashlight!

**Astral - **I do not like to be refered to like that but fine. All you have to do is replace the ************* with the **************** and *********** result*************answer...Yuma? Yuma!

**Yuma -** *sleepy* _HUH?...Is it dinner time grandma...?_

**Astral - ***Facepalm* **Observation Number 16 (c) Humans like Yuma, have a short attention span.**

_*Rio nudges Shark on the elbow*_

**Rio -** _Good luck with that Reginald._

**Shark -** JUST KILL ME NOW.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 1 VERY LOOONG HOUR LATER ~<strong>

**Yuma - **Soo...we have to replace the letters with the numbers or something...?

**Astral & Rio & Shark -** *TIRED SIGH* YES!

**Yuma - **Oh..um..Ok. I think I get it now.

**Shark -** *fist on head* Can solve the others?

**Yuma - **DUH! Of course I can solve the others! I'm AWESOME! This is gonna be a sinch!

**Shark - **Yeah right.

**Astral - **_I do not have high hopes for him though..._

_*Rio notices Shark looking pissed and exhasted*_

**Rio - **Hey Reginald, get a breather. Looks like you really need one. I'll help Yuma here. Just go.

**Shark -** Thank f****** god.

_*Shark stands up*_

_*As Shark starts to walk, Astral equally tired and exhasted of explaining, floats over to him*_

**Astral -** Do you mind if I join you? I would like to escape his stupidity for at least one moment.

**Shark -** Do what you want. At least I'm getting away from him.

**Yuma -** Hey Astral. Where you goin'?

**Astral - **To take a "breather".

_*door closes*_

**Rio -** *smiling innocently* Now Yuma. I personally love math and I don't take math mistakes lightly so please-

_*pats him on the back*_

**Rio -** Get your answers RIGHT, okay?

**Yuma - ***shaking* S-SURE! W-Whatever you say!

* * *

><p><strong>*Meanwhile, outside on the house balcony*<strong>

**Shark -** GEEZ! why did I agree with this in the first place!

**Astral - **From what Yuma has told me, you were somewhat forced into it by your sister. I believe you humans call it "blackmail".

**Shark -** I'm honestly just going to jump off this house one of these days...

**Astral - **_*confused*_ But wouldn't that result in physical injury? Do you not care of your sister's concern for you?

**Shark -** It was just a figure of speech. But...yes I do care for her...concern.

_*Shark looks away for a moment, deep in thought*_

**Shark -** Hey Astral.

**Astral -** Yes?

**Shark -** What's your thoughts on Yuma? I mean really, how do you tolerate the wimp?

_*Astral chuckles*_

**Astral -** Though he is filled with somewhat foolish pride and illogical ways of speaking, angers way too easily, quite stubborn, lacking athletic and duelling ability, and very strange...He does have something within him that calls out to any challenge set before him and he runs to it with open arms and fights until the very end. But how I tolerate him...*sigh*...Is a different explanation altogether.

**Shark - **Heh. Tell me about it.

**Astral - **Alright.

* * *

><p><strong>*Just below the balcony, in the other room*<strong>

_"NO! YOU HAVE TO SWITCH THAT SYMBOL WITH THE NUMBER PROVIDED!"_

_"O-OKAY SORRY!_

_"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GETTING ANY OF THIS?!"_

_"UH YEAH I AM! I SO AM!"_

_"THEN GET IT RIGHT!"_

_"Y-YES MA'AM!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Back on the balcony...*<strong>

**Astral -** And that is how I tolerate him, or in this case "put him in his place".

**Shark - **...

**Astral -** Strange is it not?

**Shark -** Does...he really say THAT in his sleep?

**Astral - **I have told him that he should tell Tori of it but he seems to blush and run off. Honestly.

**Shark - **...*snicker*...*snicker*...

**Astral - **Hm? Shark?

_*Shark then bursts out laughing*_

**Astral -** ?!

**Shark -** HAHAHAHAHA! YOU-YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! HAHAHAHA! this is too much!

**Astral -**_ I've never seen him laugh before...But this pleasant feeling in my chest...is this what it feels like when you make someone laugh...?_

**Shark - **_*clenches his stomach*_ That - hahaha! - just made my day!

**Astral -** "made my day"?

**Shark -** A figure of speech. Means that you've made me really happy.

**Astral -** Is that so? Well that is good. I have never seen you laugh before...  
><strong>Shark - <strong>Well good for you Astral. You're probably the first one who has.

**Astral -** Well. May I ask what your opinion of Yuma is?

_*Shark again looks at the view*_

**Shark - **Well, for a long time, I thought he was some lame wimp with weak dueling skills. In my eyes, "just another bug that needs crushing". But after THAT duel -

_*he suddenly remembers his first duel with Yuma*_

**Astral - **_The very first time I met him..._

**Shark - **I noticed when he's duelling, he's got that soft spot for those he duels! He shouldn't give a damn about that, Geez! one day, that'll lead to him falling on his face and regretting it.

**Astral - **In Yuma's eyes, he sees duelling as a process of making friends with someone or something of that sort. When he duels with them, he forms some sort of bond with them...

**Shark - **...a bond huh...

_*Quattro - You think you can beat me Shark?!_

_Yuma - Beat him Shark! I know you can do it! bash him to the ground!*_

**Shark - ***closes his eyes* Yuma...

**Astral - **Even of you seem to hate him Shark...you do care for him as a friend, am I right?

**Shark - ***looks away and puts his hands in his pockets*

_*for a second, Astral thought he heard him say quietly, "yes"*_

**Astral -** *smiles* **Observation Number 16 (d) Humans like Shark, even with their high pride and distance to others, can actually feel emotion towards others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the other room~<strong>

"D-D-Did I do it...right...?"

"..."

"Rio?"

"...Yuma. That's WRONG."

"hehehe...I'll do it again."

"Strike 5. When it reaches 10, Yuma..."

"um..NEXT QUESTION!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Balcony~<strong>

**Shark - **Do you help him in all all the duels you have?

**Astral -** _*sigh* _Most of the time he needs me, even though he does not like to admit it. But recently, he's been independent. Nevertheless, I stay by his side interpreting if his moves are wrong or right.

**Shark -** Heh, back then, I always thought that Yuma just was using you to win his duels.

**Astral -** No. He actually despised my help at first calling me names and pretending I do not exsist. He stuck to his own principles.

**Shark -** Heh.

**Astral - **That is what I call pride.

**Shark -** But you have to admit though, his duelling did suck then.

_*Astral chuckles*_

**Astral - **Indeed. It did "suck" as you call it. Void of any tactics whatsoever.

**Shark - **Tactics aren't his style. "suck" in that case meant "bad".

**Astral -** Hm.

**Shark - **You've got a lot to learn yourself. You're not really from this world anyway.

**Astral - **Your world is indeed intriguing. It is incredible how you humans think of such ideas as these lightboxes you call "TV" and a magical room you call a "toilet". Amazing.

_*Shark looks at Astral, incredulous*_

**Shark -** ...what do you mean magical? It's just the place where you dump your crap.

**Astral -** "dump your crap"? Do you mind elaborating that?

**Shark -** Humans have this ho-

_*Shark then realises what he said and shuts up immediatly*_

**Astral -** Humans have what?

**Shark - **You know what? nevermind. Yuma can tell you. If he has the balls.

**Astral - **Why cannot you tell me? and what do you mean if Yuma has balls? he has a number of them lying around in his room.

_*Shark facepalms*_

**Shark - **Just. _*sigh* _let Yuma tell you. I'm not really up for explaining this kind of stuff. It's kinda wrong.

**Astral -** Oh. Alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the other room~<strong>

"SO YUMA."

"Y-Y-YES RIO..?"

"DO YOU THINK YOU'VE IMPROVED?"

"UH...UM..YES! YES I HAVE!"

"OH REALLY~?"

"Y-YES! CAN YOU GIVE ME THE RICEBALL NOW?"

"Alright! AFTER you solve this one I made up just now."

"..."

"..."

"...Yuma? IS THERE ARE PROBLEM?"

"N-No. None at ALL!"

"Then solve it. Or do you want me to spray you?"

"N-NO I'LL S-SOLVE IT! JUST DON'T SPRAY ME!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Balcony~<strong>

**Astral -** May I ask you something?

**Shark -** Just spit it out.

**Astral - **What do you mean "spit"?

**Shark -** _*ignores* _yes, you can ask me something.

**Astral - **Very well. What is your opinion on Bronk?

**Shark -** Bronk? Yuma's friend?

**Astral -** Yes. I'd like to know what you think of him.

**Shark -** Well, he's far different than Yuma. He actually thinks before he does. He's an alright duelist I guess...But he isn't that much of a challenge. I'd say he's one of those easy-to-beat-wimps.

**Astral - **I see.

Shark - Why d'you wanna know that?

**Astral -** Is it the fact that Bronk is a bad duelist the reason you do not want him to court your sister, Rio?

_SILENCE~_

**Shark - **...

**Astral -** ...Shark?

**Shark -** ...

...

**Shark - ** . . .SISTER?

_*Astral is taken aback*_

**Astral - **Did you not notice that Bronk has feelings for sister?

...

...

**Shark -** *clearly angry* That's Rio's buisness. Not mine...

_*Inside, Shark is boiling*_

**Shark -** _I'm gonna kill that fat wimp!_

**Astral - **I see. I knew it from the start.

**Shark -** Huh? what?

_*Astral suddenly points to Shark*_

**Astral - **You are wanting to keep your sister all to yourself! It is obvious you also love her!

...

**Shark -** ...WAIT, WHAT?!

**Astral -** It is obvious that you also have feelings for he-

**Shark -** *blushing* OKAY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! THAT'S TOO FAR!

**Astral -** Why?

**Shark - ***really pissed* I'm sorry to burst your bubble genius, but that kind of relationship is WRONG!

_*Astral cocks his head to one side*_

**Astral -** Are you saying your love for your sister is not allowed in this world?

_*Shark clenches his temples and places his hand on his fore-head*_

**Shark -** Hell no it isn't! SHE'S MY SISTER FOR GOD'S SAKE!

**Astral - **...so?

*Shark groans*

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the room ~<strong>

_"YU~MA~! I HAVE A RICE BALL~!"_

_"...REALLY?"_

_"ANSWER THIS NEXT QUESTION AND YOU'LL GET 20 OF THESE!"_

_"2-20?! YOU SERIOUS?!"_

_"YES YUMA. NOW..."_

_"..."_

_"...YUMA."_

_"YES RIO?"_

_"...HOW DID YOU GET THESE ANSWERS?"_

_"...UM...I WORKED THEM OUT?"_

"...YUMA. I CAN SEE THE ANSWERS BOOK BEHIND YOU."

"..."

"NO-NO-NO DON'T SPRAY ME~!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Balcony ~ <strong>

**Astral -** forgive me for misunderstanding your relationship with your sister Rio.

_*Shark is drinking his 5th glass of water, and splashing some in his face*_

**Shark - **Sure...NOOOOO PROBLEM. *sarcasm*

**Astral -** To make it up to you, I will explain my observations so far during my time in the human world.

...

_*Shark groans loudly. WONDERFUL.*_

**Astral -** Are you alright Shark? I suppose you are hungry judging by the sound you just made then.

**Shark -** No. That's not it.

**Astral - **Well then, what is it then?

**Shark -** It just means...you know what? F*** IT.

**10 MUNTES LATER...**

**Astral - **...And that is that is how the human digestive tract signals they are needing nourishment. Interesting no?

**Shark - **...I guess...*He's so clueless!*

**Astral -** ...Forgive me for asking. But, what happened to your parents?

*Shark's eyes widened and he looked away again*

**Shark -** ...That's none of your buisness. Stay out of it.

*Astral saw that he was clenching his fists and saw that he touched upon a sensitive subject*

**Astral -** *guilty* Oh. I...apologise...  
><strong>Shark -<strong> It's alright...What about yours?

**Astral -** *looks up at the afternoon orange sky*...I do not know. I haven't gathered enough Numbers to even remember...Although, I know I was born in a galaxy different from yours. AstralWorld.

**Shark -** *interested* So you don't know if you have a family?

**Astral -** No...It is just so mixed up...I cannot...*sigh*

**SILENCE ~**

**Astral -** You seem to know Rio very much.

**Shark -** huh, of course. I have to live with her crap everyday of my life.

**Astral -** I assume you two have duelled plenty of times?

**Shark -** With me as the victor. Her dueling doesn't stand a chance against mine!

**Astral -** _How proud. Just like all brothers are when competing against their own sisters..._I assume you also know other things about her as well?

**Shark -** *smirk* yes. Did you know that she hates garlic?

**Astral -** ...garlic?

**Shark - ***Whispers* I trust you so don't tell her this - I put garlic on her toothbrush once, and she STILL hasn't found out about it!

**Astral -** That is strangely disgusting...and somewhat...funny...

*Then the two start chuckling under their breaths*

**Shark -** Didn't you say before that Yuma hated tomatoes?

**Astral -** yes. But he got over it after a duel with a farmer during the duel carnival.

**Shark -** Too bad. I would have pranked him or something...

**Astral -** I would have been happy to help you with that. Human reactions to shocking events are quite laughable.

**Shark -** Agreed. _Like that time when she got her first period...that scream was godamn funny..._

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE TORTURE ROOM- UH I MEAN, THE LIVING ROOM...<strong>

_"...RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT, HMM, GOOD SO FAR YUMA!"_

_"TH-THAT'S G-G-GOOD..."_

_"Now...Let's see how you worked them out..."_

_"Oh snap..."_

_"...All of them..."_

_"Y-YES...?"_

_"COrrect!"_

_"YES! ! I DID IT!"_

_"...hold on."_

_"huh?..."_

_"...Yuma. This one...is WRONG."_

_"H-H-Huh?!"_

_"you put the number in THE WRONG PLACE."_

_*GULP*_

_"...i'm gonna get sprayed am I?"_

_"YUP."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back on FRIENDSHIP LANE-UH...THE BALCONY...<strong>_

**Astral - **Look at that!

**Shark - **What? It's just the sun setting.

**Astral - **For some reason *closes eyes* I feel so ...relaxed..

**Shark - **Heh. I guess that's what a sunset does to people, for some reason...

**SILENCE~**

**Shark -** You know...

**Astral - **Yes?

**Shark - **This has been the most awkward coversation I had with someone...

**Astral - **Awkward? how so?

**Shark -** Well, first you talk about Yuma, then for some reason, you mention Rio and other things...For me that's f***** up.

**Astral -** There you go again.

**Shark - **With what?

**Astral - **You have not told me what f*** meant. You keep mentioning it when you talk.

**Shark -** *sighs* Just something you say when your someone like me.

**Astral - **Well, I spoke it. Does that mean that I am more like you?

**Shark - **Heh, not even close.

**Astral -** How saddening.

**Shark - **At least I got to know more about you.

**Astral - ** have you observed?

**Shark - **No offense, but you're pretty much clueless of this world but you're pretty decent too. I mean, personality wise. I thought no one can stand that wimp in a room and not go insane! but you went through with it. Just proves that he deserves someone like you to be his partner.

**Astral - **Thank you. I did think of you as a highly arrogant proud individual many days ago-

**Shark - **Heh. I try.

**Astral -** But now, you are a a human being I am happy to declare you-

_*Astral extends his hand to him*_

**Astral - **One of my true friends *smiles*

_*Shark taken aback by his words of kindness and his sudden offer to shake his hand, laughs to himself. He then stretches his his fist to him*_

**Astral - **Hm? What are...?

**Shark - **Call it a fist-bump. It's another way to symbolise friendship. Just hit my fist.

**Astral - **Oh...alright.

_*Astral fists his hand and the two share a friendly bro-fist*_

**Shark -** There you go. I guess we're actual friends now?

**Astral - **Yes.

**Shark - **Ha. _For some reason, I feel so...happy? What's wrong with me...Hah. I guess he's right...I'm no different than Yuma I guess..._

**Shark - **You wanna see how they're doing?

**Astral -** Yes. I have been hearing noises from below us for a long time-

_*Shark startled*_

**Shark -** Wait, WHAT?! _That damn Yuma better not have-_

_*Shark and Astral rush to the door*_

**Astral - **Let us hope the two are alright.

**Shark -**_ Let's just hope that Yuma hasn't BROKEN anything..._

_*All of a sudden, Astral stops*_

**Astral -** Do you hear that?

**Shark -** Huh?

_"PLEASE...NO MORE...I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE...PLEASE STOP! I BEGGIN' YOU!"_

_"Not until you get it right!"_

*Astral and Shark pause in front of the living room door. Shark with his mouth gaping open and Astral in shock*

**Shark -** ...That was...

**Astral -** ...Rio and Yuma...

**SILENCE ~**

_*Shark bangs the door open with a face mixed with boiling anger and confusion*_

**Shark - **YUMA IF YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SISTER-...

_*The room was a mess. Pillows and ripped papers strewn everywhere. There was a fallen white board in the room with algebra methods written on it. The most notable thing wrong with the room was...it looked very damp*_

_*Astral floated to the room and he too looked at it with a very confused and shocked expression. There was one thing in the boy's mind that they wanted to know. What the HELL happened in here?!*_

**Rio - **Welcome back guys!

_*Rio was sitting comfortably on the arm chair while they saw Yuma sitting on the floor writing quickly on a piece of paper*_

**Shark -** ...Rio...

**Rio -** Hm?

**Shark - **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!

**Rio -** Oh! Yuma was very hard to teach so I had to resort to OTHER METHODS to help him learn.

_*Rio then shock the spray bottle filled with a watery substance*_

**Shark -** You honestly sprayed him with THAT?!

**Astral -** *confused* Shark. What is in that bottle she is holding...?

**Shark - ***facepalm* Salt Water.

**Rio - **I use it on Reginald when he "steps out of line". It actually worked on Yuma!

_*Astral and Shark saw Yuma move his head slowly and mouth the words, "HELP ME" with a helpless look in his eyes.*_

**Shark - **Don't you think you've gone too far with this bullcrap Rio?

**Rio - **Oh no! this was perfect for Yuma! Don't ya think?

_*Shark and Astral exchamge glance, looking at Yuma and and Rio. Then, they both started snickering under their breathe. This scene was priceless!*_

**Rio - **Huh? _Reginald's...laughing?!_

**Shark - **My god ahahahahahahahaha!

**Astral - **This scene is too much for my mind to handle! ahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Yuma - *tired and pissed*** I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TEAMING UP ON ME~!

Rio - YUMA. You haven't finished the last question.

*Yuma looks at the last question and in about 30 seconds, he finished*

**Shark & Rio & Astral - **...that was quick.

**Yuma -** THERE! I'm DONE!

*Rio took the sheet and the trio looked at Yuma's questions and answers*

**Shark & Rio & Astral -** ...

**Yuma -** ...

SILENCE~

**Yuma -** ...SO?

...

**Shark & Rio & Astral - **...Yuma.

**Yuma -** *hides behind couch* PLEASE DON'T SPRAY ME AGAIN! ANYTHING BUT THE SPRAAAA~Y!

**Astral - **This is...Incredible.

**Shark -** ...Somebody godamn pinch me.

**Rio - **Wow! Improvement much!

**Yuma -** HUH? I...I DID IT?!

**Shark - **Geez, who knew you could actually learn a chapter in 3 hours? You've gotta be cheating or something!

**Rio -** Well he did cheat, but I got him to repent for it!

**Astral - **_**Observation number 16 (e) Some hopeless humans like Yuma, respond correctly and obey, only when physically injured by an individual like Rio. **_That is a vital fact I must remember for the future.

**Shark - ***in shock* Unreal...

_*Shark bangs his fist on the table*_

**Shark -** But you're going to be the one cleaning up this godamn mess Rio! GOT IT?!

**Rio - **Sure Sure Reginald. No need to yell. But first-

*takes out tray with chocolate smoothies*

**Rio -** Smoothie anyone?

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:30 PM. Yuma and Astral take their leave.<strong>_

**Rio - **Thanks for coming Yuma! Astral! Hope you guys come again soo~N!

**Yuma - **Yeah sure! _I hope not..._

**Shark -** Oy Yuma!

**Yuma -** Huh? what Shark?

_*Shark looks at Astral. Astral nods and Shark sighs, turning back to Yuma*_

**Shark - **Break a leg, on your test!

**Yuma -** Uhhh...Thanks Shark! I know I'm gonna ACE IT! _WOW! Shark just wished me good luck!_

_*Astral then gives Shark a thumbs up, and Shark just nods*_

**Rio -** _What...happened to Reginald...?_

_*As she closes the door, Shark walks up the staircase with his hands in his pockets*_

**Rio -** Reginald!

_*Shark stops but doesn't turn around*_

**Shark -** What?

**Rio - **What happened to you...?

**Shark - **Nothing special.

_*Shark walks up the staircase and enters his room*_

**Rio - ***sighs* Even if he's my brother, I still don't get him...Oh whatever. I gotta clean this up...

* * *

><p><strong>*MEANWHILE NEARING THE FOREST PATH*<strong>

**Yuma -** *joyfully walking* I am SO HAPPY to be outta there!

**Astral -** Hm. You do remember how to get back right?

**Yuma -** Umm...Yeah!

**Astral -** *SIGH* For your sake, I hope you are correct.

* * *

><p><strong>~ in Yuma's bedroom ~<strong>

**Yuma -** ...

**Astral - **It was nice seeing that creature you called "raccon" again.

**Yuma - **...

**Astral -** It saw you immediatly and ran straight for you groin area did it not?

**Yuma -** ...

**Astral - **I assume he also bit it-

_*Yuma then falls to the ground exhasted from running and the humiliation at Shark's house*_

**Astral -** *sigh* The pity I feel for you.

* * *

><p><span><strong>9:30 PM<strong>

**Astral -** *looking out the window* Shark is...my friend now. *smiles to himself*

**Yuma - **_*sleeping* That's a nice sandwich Tori..*snore*...make me another one...*snore*_

**Astral -** *trying so hard to ignore Yuma* Despite Shark's demenour, attitude and his distance to others, he is a brave and noble human who's willing to take any challenge. I am happy I know him. Now _*closes his eyes and puts his hand on his chin* _my observations -

_**Observation Number 16 **__**- **_Yuma, cannot use what humans call, a "brain" to remember certain things._**Observation Number 16 (a) **_Yuma cannot also use what humans call "eyes" to see where certain things are_**.**__**Observation Number 16 (b),**_Humans like Yuma, cannot read simple instructions or in this case, addresess correctly_**. **__**Observation Number 16 (b), **_Some humans like Yuma does not listen to the SIMPLEST of instructions. _**Observation Number 16 (d) **_Humans like Shark, even with their high pride and distance to others, can actually feel emotion towards others. Finally the most suprising one - _**Observation number 16 (e) **_Some hopeless humans like Yuma, respond correctly and obey, only when physically injured by an individual like Rio - which is very...frightening. I have much to learn of the human world, but much more when I figure out my purpose here...

**Yuma -** _*SNORE* Tori~ More please~...*SNORE*_

**Astral -** Now, I must rest myself...although I wish I could sleep in a highly sealed vault...I doubt even Number 96 can stand his snoring any longer...

_*Astral touches the key and disappears*_

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY! THE BIG TEST ARRIVES!<strong>

**Mr Kei -** Class! I have marked all of your examinations!

_*Everyone bites their mouths, nervous of their result while Caswell sits back on his chair smiling and relaxed*_

**Mr Kei -** I will now reveal the top mark of the class!

_"It's gonna be Caswell again! I know it!"_

_"Yuma probably got the low again. Poor guy..."_

*As Yuma stands waiting for the result, Astral crosses his arms and smiles*

**Mr Kei -** And the lucky top mark student is...YUMA!

*Everyone freezes for one long minute*

**Mr Kei - **Well done Yuma! you beat Mr Caswell here by one question! Caswell had 99% but YOU had the 100%!

**Yuma -** *in shock* I-I ACED IT...?

**Caswell -** I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! THAT CAN'T BE! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED MR KEI!

**Mr Kei **- To be honest, I had video cameras set around the class to make sure no one cheated on this exam. Yuma just looked down on his paper and did nothing else.

**Yuma -** YEAAAAHHHHH! BEAT THAT CASWELL! NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE WHEN YOU'RE FEELING THE FLOW!

_*Caswell falls on his knees and starts crying*_

**Caswell -** YUMA BEATING ME...IN AN ALGEBRA TEST?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

**Mr Kei -** Well done Yuma. You've made me really proud. Everyone give Mr Yuma Tsukamo a round of applause!

_*Everyone applauds running past Caswell and throwing Yuma up in the air*_

_"CONGRATS YUMA!"_

_"YOU'RE AMAZING YUMA!"_

_"YOU KICKED THAT NERD OFF HIS PEDESTAL!"_

_"GO YUMA! LET'S FEEL THE FLOW LIKE HE DOES!"_

_*Astral looks on at the celebrating students*_

**Astral - **_So this is what they call, "praise" in action._

**Yuma -** _I guess that torture was worth it! _YEEEHAAAA! I DID IT DAD! MUM!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Hometime ~<strong>

**Yuma -** Did you see that Bronk? I aced that test! I literally kicked it in the FACE!

**Bronk -** *serious* Hey Yuma. How did you ace the test?

**Yuma -** Oh! I forgot to tell you! Rio invited me to her and Shark's house for a study session. She pummeled and kinda sprayed me with water but in the end, thanks to her I managed to PASS!

...

...

**Yuma -** Bronk? Are you ok-

*Suddenly, Bronk grabs Yuma and shakes him violently*

**Bronk -** *angry* You went to HER HOUSE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME?!

_*Astral appears out of the key and looks on at the scene*_

**Astral - **Oh dear...

**Yuma -** *turning green* Bronk...I'm gonna be sick~...

**Bronk -** *blushing* YOU STUDIED WITH RIO! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, RIO! YI'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!

**Yuma -** Where are you taking me!?

**Bronk -** Someplace where I can teach you a lesson!

**Yuma - ***waving his arms around* A-A-ASTRAL! HEEELPP MEEEEE~!

**Astral - **Once again, Yuma will be coming home with bruises again...Again, hopeless...

* * *

><p><strong>Astral - <strong>Bronk attacked him mercilessly and in the end, due to his extreme envy, he taped Yuma to the ceiling. That all.

**Me - **...

...

**Me - **Well...what a suprising chapter. _DID I REALLY WRITE THIS!? _

**Astral -** Bronk also had a message for you: "keep the bastard on that ceiling for 1 hour".

**Me -** Um...Ok..._YEP. I DID WRITE THIS.._

**Astral - **Oh no!

**Me -** Huh? what is it Astral?

**Astral - **I have forgotten to ask Shark as to why his hairstyle looks so feminine.

**Me - **...Astral. I don't think you should ask him that if you want to risk your friendship with him...

**Astral -** I guess you are right. It would be offensive.

**Me - **Now! moving on! excited about next chap Astral?

**Astral -** Already to next chapter? really... what is it?

**Me - **Actually, I already planned out next chapter but I want you to know who it will be.

**Astral - **Alright. Who is it?

_*WHISPER, WHISPER, WHISPER*_

**Me - **There. Now what is your reactio-

***Astral faints***

**Me - **Astral...? *giggles* Await next chapter to find out who it is! and believe me, IT WILL BE A DEVILISHLY FUNNY ONE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Astral -** *groans*

**Me - ***clicks fingers* MEDIC! Our Astral Being is down!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! review and send me more characters I can torture...um..i mean...for our dear Astral to interact with! Sayonara! and Keep watching Yugioh Zexal!<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh Zexal.

;)


End file.
